marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Harvey (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Camp Cathcart, Mississippi | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = U.S. Soldier | Education = Military Training | Origin = Human Super Soldier | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = HMS Pynchon, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Robert Morales; Kyle Baker | First = Truth: Red, White & Black #2 | Death = Truth: Red, White & Black #3 | HistoryText = After losing the secrets of the Super Soldier Serum with the death of Dr. Erskine, the United States Army still wanted to produce more Super Soldiers like Steve Rogers. Col. Walker Price and Dr. Wilfred Nagel forcibly recruited Jack and 300 other African-American solders to serve as test subjects to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. To keep the operation secret, families were sent letters informing them of the soldiers deaths. Of the 300 African-American soldiers, only a handful of men survived the gruesome process. Although Jack survived the initial testing he eventually died on the HMS Pynchon while en route to U.S. military operations in Europe. Just before his death, Jack began having visions of ancient Africans slaves. | Powers = After receiving the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum, Jack gained peak human abilities, including: * Peak Human Strength: Jack's strength was increased to the peak of human potential. While not superhuman, he was as strong as it was possible for a normal human to be and could lift approximately 800 lbs. * Peak Human Speed: Jack could also run and move at great speeds, capable of reaching up to 30 miles per hour (he has been shown almost outrunning a helicopter). * Peak Human Stamina: Jack's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than most other humans, though not to a superhuman degree. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. * Peak Human Durability: While not superhuman, his body was as durable as a normal human's could be. While still subject to all human physical vulnerabilities, he was more resistant to them than most other humans. * Peak Human Agility: Jack's agility was also increased to a level that, while not superhuman, was superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. * Peak Human Reflexes: Jack's reflexes were increased to similar levels and were superior to that of any Olympic athlete. * Accelerated Healing: He was capable of healing from massive blood loss and surgery in less than a few days. Jack is also capable of healing from severe punture and slash wounds that are beyond his level of durability. | Abilities = Jack was trained in unarmed combat by the US Army. | Strength = Peak Human Strength | Weaknesses = Unforeseen side effects of the experimental recreation of the Super Soldier Serum include: * Possibly sterility: Like Isaiah Bradley, it is possible Jack was made sterile by the formula. * Death: Eventually the Super-Soldier Serum ended up killing Jack. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilfred Nagel Experiment